Cartas
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Um pouco de tudo que me aconteceu e eu queria dizer para você.
1. Chapter 1

Paris, 19 de Setembro de 1998.

Eu me lembro daquelas tarde vazias em que não tínhamos nada pra fazer e nosso maior divertimento era ver o tempo passar. Ou tédio, se preferir. Mas, quando somos jovens, acho que nossa maior pressa é que o tempo voe. E agora, um pouco mais velho, percebo que queria mesmo é que aqueles velhos tempos voltassem.

Você lembra dos nossos velhos tempos, Milo?

Eu nunca poderia me esquecer do meu amigo. Sabe, eu nunca poderia disser tudo isso na sua cara, acho que se você me reencontrasse hoje não me reconheceria.

Sei que não retornei suas ligações.

Sei que não respondi suas cartas. Suas mensagens no e-mail.

Hoje, só acordei triste e tive saudades. Desculpe o drama e o egoísmo. Responda quando puder. Gostaria de saber se posso voltar a te mandar cartas... acho que já faz tanto tempo que seu telefone mudou. Como vão os outros? E seus pais?

Espero uma carta sua.

Abraço.

Kamus A.


	2. Chapter 2

02/10/1998 – Grécia.

Caro Kamus,

Vai tomar no cú.

Não esperava que iria me responder um dia. Sinceramente, acho que algo de muito ruim deve ter acontecido com você para se lembrar de responder minhas "ingênuas" cartas. Ingênuas porque EU realmente acreditei que nossa amizade fosse continuar depois de você ter se mudado... e não tenho papas na língua e tem muita coisa que eu gostaria de dizer na sua cara, mas é impossível.

Meu pai morreu ano passado já com Alzheimer. Você bem sabe que ele era bem mais velho que a minha mãe então era natural que eu não aproveitasse muito mais tempo ao seu lado. Minha mãe mora na mesma casa de pedras perto do mar. Fui com Aldebaran ao Brasil por uns meses e Mu voltou ao Tibet. Ah! E Aiolia escolheu um aprendiz e saiu pelo mundo. Talvez eu faça o mesmo.

Não deveria te dar informações de ninguém pelo jeito que deixou todos aqui quase sem se despedir... e só me deu um "tchau" porque o encontrei na saída de sua casa. Você me falou que ia comprar CIGARROS!

Kamus, você continua um egoísta e frio. Seu bosta. Claro que também senti sua falta, idiota!

Me sinto melhor, acho que era isso que precisava te dizer. Se tiver vergonha na cara não responda mais essa carta, mas se quiser dar o troco tem meu endereço.

Milo E.


	3. Chapter 3

Paris, 11 de outubro de 1998.

Milo,

Entendo que esteja chateado e não tiro sua razão. Mas, não perderei meu tempo tentando justificar meus motivos e tão pouco espero que me dê sua aprovação. Ainda somos amigos então e fiquei curioso: o que você e Aldebaran foram fazer no Brasil? Aiolia tem um discípulo? Ele e Marin estão juntos? E Mu? E Shaka? E Athena?

Estou muito bem aqui na minha cidade natal. Reencontrei meu pai e minha irmã. Minha mãe que não pude rever e temo nunca mais poder encontrá-la, pelo menos não desse lado da vida. Acho que agora que o mundo está um pouco mais calmo eu tinha o direito de rever os meus não é?! Que bom que o mundo está em paz novamente.

Deveria me visitar, poderíamos procurar neve fora de Paris. Deixe um pouco o sol da Grécia e venha rever um velho amigo. Tem notícias de Hyoga? Minha armadura está tão bonita nele quanto ficava em mim?

Agora escrevo crônicas para um jornal. Junto com a carta estou mandando um recorte da matéria da semana passada. Por que não lê e depois me diz o que achou dela?

Lamento as interrogações excessivas.

Aguardo resposta e espero que não use esse papel para acender a churrasqueira.

Kamus A.

P.S: Milo, eu lamento, mas nunca fumei. Se tiver mais algum xingamento venha receber um soco pessoalmente.


	4. Chapter 4

31/10/98 – Grécia.

Camus,

Isso que dá sumir três anos e não querer mais saber dos amigos. Mas, sem cobranças, se é que isso é possível. Vamos começar, bem... eu fui ao Brasil a passeio, afinal, será que é só você que pode dar suas voltinhas por ai?

Conheci a mulher da minha vida no sábado que cheguei, pena que só durou mais três rodadas de cerveja. Depois veio uma mulata, uma ruiva, uma loira e estava com uma japinha linda dois dias antes de retornar a Grécia. A família de Aldebaran é muito hospitaleira, a comida é deliciosa e o clima é perfeito. Os turistas têm medo de lá, mas eu não. Óbvio.

Aiolia está treinando um sobrinho de Garan, não sei se chegou a conhecê-lo, mas era muito amigo de Aiolos e serviu o cavaleiro de leão por muitos anos. Mu? Bem, vive recluso e Kiki já no final do treinamento já provoca cabelos brancos em seu mestre... estou ensinando como observar o melhor horário do banho de sol das amazonas. Ás vezes acho que deveria ter sido criado por mim, mas nada de mais, ainda terei o meu pupilo.

Shaka é Shaka. E simplesmente está onde sempre esteve, sentado, meditando, esperando as ordens de Athena. Sim, ele é chato mesmo e monótono.

Esqueci de alguma coisa? Ah sim, acho que Aiolia finalmente declarou-se para Marin. Espero que seu "affaire" pela águia ruiva já tenha passado. Sei que foi passageiro, mas ainda me lembro como ficou virado por ela.

Sim. Athena está bem, mas muito próxima de Seiya em seus passeios matinais. Não gosto disso, tenho meu próprio e natural estilo ciumento que vai dos meus amigos, a minha deusa, passando pelos meus chinelos. Escorpiano natural. Acho que a única novidade que teria para contar é que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite mudaram-se juntos para a Sicilia e comentários maldosos começaram a surgir. Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar. Arrisca um palpite?

Não irei a Paris. Você que venha até mim. Hyoga está exercendo muito bem sua função de novo cavaleiro de Aquário e devo dizer que Shiryu também em Libra. Seu discípulo é justo, bondoso e forte. Deixou-o em boas mãos e faço o que posso para orientá-lo na sua ausência. Por curiosidade, nunca mais falou com o moleque?

Adivinhe, Shura vai se casar. Está em Barcelona com uma morena caliente espetacular. Não foi só você que sumiu. Sim, ele já superou a cobra. Se é que me entende... então, acho que só eu ando sozinho. Mas, meu amigo, encontrei uma loira... e que loira. Como você diria: ula-la-la.

Estamos sem telefone aqui no santuário, mas se tiver um, quem sabe te ligo a cobrar... prefiro as cartas.

Mande-me mais crônicas, sei que alguma vai me agradar, pois a última foi previsível.

Um abraço

Milo E.

P.S: Feliz dia das bruxas, portanto um beijinho na sua mãe. Brincadeira, adoro Marianne. DONA Marianne, aliás. Espero que ela ainda engome seus pijamas.


	5. Chapter 5

Paris, 21 de novembro de 1998.

Caro Milo,

Demorei para responder porque conclui que você não estava dando devida atenção aos meus escritos, senão teria percebido a sutileza de minhas palavras e não teria desejado feliz dia das bruxas para minha mãe e perceberia que agora ela está embaixo da terra.

Por muitos dias estive chateado, mas percebo... percebo que não vale a pena ficar irritado com você. Fez de propósito, não liga para o que eu digo ou realmente ainda está bem chateado comigo? Não menti quando disse sentir suas falta.

Acho que não vou poder te mandar minha próxima matéria, pois fui demitido. Para todos eu digo que fui injustiçado no trabalho, que a crise e blabla, mas na verdade eu não sei escrever como achava que sabia. Bem, para a casa do meu pai não volto, então estou por aqui na casa de minha irmã.

Faz bem ficar com meus sobrinhos que são muito pequeninos ainda. Pena que tenho que trancar o quarto de hóspedes para que eles não mexam nas minhas coisas. Amanhã vou com meu cunhado procurar algo em uma repartição, vai ser difícil com meus quase 30 anos enfrentar aquelas pedantes entrevistas de trabalho com um currículo convencional e quase sem nenhuma experiência concreta. (PS: Obviamente não pude colocar que lutei com alguns espectros e ajudei a salvar a deusa Athena, o que me faz concluir que o mercado de trabalho não é justo mesmo). Sinceramente, acho que quero lecionar educação física. Sei que experiência tenho muita, mas sem diploma, PhD, mestrado em basquete e o diabo fica difícil. Quero sair logo daqui.

Ah. Falando das notícias... fico feliz por Shura e por Hyoga. É, realmente, eu sempre soube que ele daria um ótimo cavaleiro. Com o meu momentâneo desemprego fico devendo a comunicação por e-mail, mas vamos continuar nos falando enquanto eu ainda tiver selos na gaveta. Me recuso a enfrentar a internet discada e o AOL.

Acho que ando reclamando demais e que ao contrário do que as pessoas pensam, eu falo muito de mim e você me escuta pacientemente. ( ou nem tanto).

Na próxima prometo tentar trazer notícias felizes. Ou... nem tanto.

Saudações Parisienses

Kamus A.


End file.
